Wait For Me
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Based on ep 193. What if the antidote lasted just a little bit longer, and Shinichi proposed to Ran? ShinRan


**Disclaimer:** I am not Gosho Aoyama, which means I do not own Case Closed.

**A/N: **While I was thinkin' on the flashback to Angel of Darkness, this popped into my head. Are there any other fics based off of episode 193?

**Summary:** What if the antidote lasted just a little bit longer, and Shinichi proposed to Ran?

**Couple: **Shinichi x Ran

Wait For Me

Ran was puzzled. While she was enjoying her date with Shinichi, why had he taken her to such an expensive place like this? And just when things were going right, he left her for a stupid case! That mystery loving geek!

Though, she couldn't help but love him still.

After waiting for so long she finally had a date with him. She shouldn't be complaining right?

But he usually left around this time...

"Sigh... Mou, that guy will always leave for a case." She muttered to herself, looking out the window with her chin resting in her hand.

"Ran!"

"Eh...?" Startled out of her thoughts, she turned towards a panting Shinichi. Had he ran all the way back here? "Shinichi?"

That was when he felt a small pain go through him. A hand reached up to clutch at his chest. No...please not yet...I have to do this...

"Shinichi!" she got off her chair once she saw he was in pain and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Daijoubou?"

"H-Hai..." he frowned, looking at her. He blinked when after a moment or so, the pain vanished. He thanked whatever god was up there that it gave him more time to do this. "Ran, I... I want to ask you something."

Puzzled, she stared at him. "What is it, Shinichi?"

When he got down on one knee, her eyes widened, and everyone's eyes in the restaurant were on them. Her eyes widened even more when she saw him take a small velvet box out of his back pocket.

_'Shinichi...'_

"Mouri Ran," he began, looking up into her wide blue eyes, which he saw were beginning to form tears. "I love you. I can't even possibly describe how I feel for you with words. And I'm sorry for making you wait so long...Ran, will you marry me?"

The whole restaurant was silent. Ran stared at him, her heart beating fast.

"Shinichi...I...I...Yes!" A bright smile came onto her face as a tear fell from her eye. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Shinichi stood up, feeling his heart melt at her words. He took the gorgeous diamond ring out of its place and slipped it onto her left ring finger. More tears fell from her eyes as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Pretty much everyone in the restaurant was clapping at the time she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ran..."

"I love you, Shinichi," she said softly when they had to break the kiss for air. Their empty plates were long since forgotten about.

"I-" His eyes widened when another pain shot through him, and he clutched at his chest. Her eyes widened.

"Shinichi!" she paled.

"I'll...I'll be right back Ran," he said softly as he looked into her worried eyes. But he knew he wouldn't.

Ran knew too. He was leaving her again.

"...Alright," she nodded. He gently pressed his lips to hers once more before he took off. He ran towards the direction of the boys bathroom, clutching his chest and sweating the whole time.

_'Shinichi...what's wrong? Are you ill and not telling me?'_ she thought with a frown. _'Is that why you always disappear?'_

She waited for him to come back. She waited for at least half-an-hour, and the restaurant was close to closing time. As she looked out the window, she heard panting and turned, her eyes widening.

"C-Conan-kun..."

The boy held out his hand, and Ran noticed Shinichi's credit card resting in his small palm. "Here, the credit card. Shinichi nii-chan said to give it back. Uncle Kogoro sent me to check up on things and I saw him along the way."

"Dad's here?" she asked with a hint of surprise to her voice. Conan nodded.

"Yeah. He's in the parking lot below."

"And where's Shinichi?"

Conan froze. _'I'm right here, Ran... I just...can't tell you...'_ he thought, though kept a small smile on his face for Ran.

"Uh...he got a call on his cellphone. He had a lot of trouble with the case he was working on and left in a hurry," replied Conan.

"Souka," said Ran looking down at the table. Conan frowned, then smiled, resting his arms behind his head.

"Shinichi-niichan is stupid. To leave Ran-neechan behind."

A look of sadness came on her face just then, and it tore at Shinichi's heart. "He left me again," she said sadly. "He proposed... then he left."

Conan frowned. "H...Hey, Shinichi-niichan said..."

Ran surprised Conan by covering her ears with her hands. "No, stop it! I don't want to hear it!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to hear anymore excuses!"

"Shinichi-niichan said..." he began again, and Ran closed her eyes. "Someday...I'll definitely return." She turned to look at him as she slowly removed her hands from her ears.. "That's why... that's why..."

They looked at each other right in the eyes. Conan felt his heart beat speeding up, not that it wasn't fast already. If only he were still Shinichi...

"I... I want you to wait for me."

Ran's eyes were wide as she stared at him, and he watched her every expression. "That's why... that's why..."

Ran wiped at her eyes and laughed softly. "Dummy, you don't have to act like that!" she said. "This is that deduction maniac's fault. He'd go to the ends of the earth for a case!" she said angrily.

_'D...Deduction maniac?' _Conan sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah! Want some dessert, Conan-kun?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"Sure." He nodded, smiling.

The two spent the rest of the night at the restaurant, eating sundaes for dessert. He smiled when he saw her playing with the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"So that means you'll stay engaged to Shinichi nii-chan?" Conan asked as she was finishing up her second sundae. She blinked, looking at him, then smiled at him.

"You saw the ring?" she asked, and he nodded.

_'Of course...I was the one who proposed, after all.'_

"Yeah."

She smiled and looked at it, then at him.

"Of course I'll stay engaged to him. But why take me to such an expensive place to propose?" she blinked, leaning forward and looking at him. "Do you know, Conan-kun?"

"Uh...no, Shinichi-niichan didn't tell me," he said with a small smile.

"Oh..." she said with a small frown, then smiled again.

"I'm getting married!" she said with a small giggle, and he chuckled.

_'Soon Ran...soon.'_

**~FIN~**

**A/N:** Enjoy? Hate? Just like? Gimme something, lol! See ya next time! Thank god for subtitles, lol.


End file.
